the chances are
by jean carmel
Summary: Summary:  It's had been ten years since the death of demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Since then Lelouch live the life of a normal person but still he was haunted by his past. What will happen if he sees someone  that is connected in his past?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The chances are…

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass…..

Summary: It's had been ten years since the death of demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Authors Note: hi there! This is my first fan fiction… I hoped that you'll like it…I really love this pairings!sorry for the title..

CHAPTER 1: The Meeting..

It was a clear blue sky. The wind blew in breeze. Lelouch was sitting on the balcony. He was looking in the huge orange orchard of Jeremiah and Anya. It was the result of their hardworking. It's been ten years since his death, the demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. He even forgets what happened on that day. Is it for the cycle of hatred stops or there are deeper reasons? Well the truth is he himself doesn't know the real answer. There is something that makes his heart ache forever. The pain those ten years ago had killed him. It is the wound that never been healed. It is the death of his beloved woman, Shirley. It is his worst nightmare. When Shirley died in his arms and he can't do anything to save her. The orchard reminded him of Shirley. The orange reminds him of his hair; its fruits are sweet like her smile. If only he arrived earlier in the scene she might not be dead. Her last words keep ringing in his ears.

FLASHBACK:

_Lelouch ran up the stairs. He had his phone pressed to his ear, barking orders._

_"Right. I've send Jeremiah on ahead. He'll take care of any obstacles in the way. Don't try to fight him. He just came over to our side-" He stopped and looked in a door to his right. Screen gas was floating out of the room, and Lelouch noticed a long figure stretched out on the floor. Blood pooled around the form._

_He ran forward and gasped._

_"Shirley!" He knelt down and saw the blood stain on her shirt. "Shirley, who did this to you?"_

_"Lulu… I'm glad we got to talk… at the very end." Shirley gasped out the words, her voice weak. Blood still flowed out of her open wound on her chest._

_Lelouch shook his head, unable to take it in. "Don't say that! It's not the end!" He pulled out his phone, ready to dial the emergency number. Shirley reached forward suddenly and grasped his hand, stopping him._

_She managed a shaky breath. "Ever since my memories have come back, I've been feeling so very afraid. A teacher who wasn't a teacher… friends who don't have memories to share… everyone was just… lying!" She paused and shuddered. "It was as though the whole world was spying on me. That's what you've been fighting… all by yourself, isn't it? All… alone. So that's why I wanted to become someone… who would at least be truthful to you."_

_Lelouch, overcome with sadness for the girl, fought back tears. "Shirley…" He choked out. He realized in that moment that she understood. Shirley, who had been there for him when he needed her, always following, always helping. She was always in the shadows, loving him from a distance, and he saw that now. He saw the overwhelming love she held for him… and how he returned it._

_"Lulu... I love you. Even… knowing how you caught my father in all this, I simply couldn't hate you." Her eyelids lowered._

_No!__ Lelouch thought. __Stay with me Shirley!_

_"Even though… you made me forget everything, I still fell in love with you." She tightened her grip on Lelouch's hand. "Even though… my memories were tampered with, I kept falling in love… with you all over again."_

_"No, Shirley, you can't die!" Lelouch pulled out his contact and activated his Geass on her. Her eyes flickered red._

_"No matter… how many times… I'm reborn… I'll keep falling in love with you… Lulu." Her chest overflowed with blood, making the pool grow larger around Lelouch's feet. "I… suppose that… it's simply… fate." Shirley's voice grew weaker, and her eyes steadily drooped lower._

_"No. Don't die!" Lelouch screamed. He activated his Geass again and again. "I order you not to die!"_

_Shirley continued to overcome the Geass. "So… is that okay then, Lulu?" She noticed the tears in Lelouch's eyes. "And as… I'm reborn, I'll fall… in love with you over and over…"_

_Lelouch felt tears stream out of his eyes at her confession. __Why now? Why Shirley? _

_"I'll keep… falling… in love… with…" Her eyes fluttered shut, and her hand fell from Lelouch's._

_Lelouch knelt down. "Shirley… Shirley!" Tears fell from his eyes and he choked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

He remembers that he never answered Shirley. The only thing in his mind is to save her from dying.

What if he saw another Shirley? Would she love him the way his Shirley loved him. Only Shirley gave her an unconditional love. A kind of love that accepts who you are and what have you done.

He stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"What it is Jeremiah?" he asked irritatedly.

"Master Lelouch, I believe that this is the day that you will go to Tokyo so I prepared the car and some freshly picked oranges to Empress Nunaly. " he said in bewilderment.

Jeremiah knew that he never forget this date. He doesn't know where Lelouch goes every time he leaves this orchard. He doesn't even try to asked question. But every time he came back he is lonely. There is something that keeps Lelouch to go back to Tokyo every year that makes Lelouch suffered so much.

"Oh, I've nearly forgotten it. Can I have some oranges of Nunaly? I just want to give it to someone." he said smilingly.

A flash of sword ripped down a bag full of hay. He'd been practicing for so long. He raised his head and felt the warmth of the sun. it was a very peaceful moment for him until the phone ring.

"Hello?" Suzaku answered.

"Um...Do I disturb you?" a familiar voice asked.

Suzaku was scanning his memory. He remembered how long since the last time they talked to each other. A smile came in his lips. He was happy because he heard the voice of his best friend, Lelouch.

"Nope? Why?" Suzaku asked.

"I just want you to meet me at the park…Jeremiah want to give Nunaly some oranges from the orchard." He said.

"Lelouch…"

"Why?"He asked.

"Are you visiting her again? I mean Shirley… it's her death anniversary today."

"Yeah…can you go with me?"He asked.

"Sure…I want to visit her also."Suzaku answered

"I'll be there at 2 pm…see you soon…" he said

He put the put the phone down. What the hell Lelouch was thinking? What if somebody recognized him as the demon emperor? It would sure bring back the terror. If that wiould happened the people will loathe Empress Nunaly. They will discover the foul play they made. He hoped that it wouldn't happen. If it happens he must do the same thing again. To kill the important person in his life. He doesn't know why he approved the plan proposed by Lelouch. He just want to clean the name of Princess Euphemia. He can't understand why he cried on that day when he received the honor to be Zero and kill the demon Emperor. What ever happened he would do anything that will be good for everyone.

Suzaku was waiting under a tree at the park. He watched some couples and family at the park. There is something that comes on his mind. What if he does not accept playing another Zero? Would he become a normal citizen and raised a family too? He smiled as he closed his eyes and thought of it. Suddenly he heard a footstep behind him. He opened his eyes and turned his back. A familiar girl was in his front. Long oranged hair with a sweet smile.

"Oh sir… I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but would you mind if I asked you some question?" the girl asked.

Suzaku was shocked. The words can't escape on his mouth because of disbelief. He can't imagine how it could happen. He was there when he saw that body covered with a pool of blood.

"Sir is you alright?" the girl asked.

Suzaku can't speak a word…

"I-I'm sorry ... what are you talking about?"He asked. He was cursing himself because of shocked. He hadn't realized the possibility how could this woman live. He was dead…maybe he had forgotten the face of that woman. But he is damnly sure it was her. It was Shirley. It was the first girl that greeted him warmly in Ashford Academy.

"I said if you wouldn't mind if I asked some question?" she repeated.

"No…just asked me that question…Shirley…"he smiled.

The girl was confused. Why he had called her Shirley?

"I am sorry but I am not Shirley…By the way I am Phyllis West. I just came here London to be coach in an academy. Do you know where Ashford Academy is? I think I was lost…"

"So-sorry I thought you were my friend… you two looks the same." He answered. He gave the direction to the girl and she thanked him…Maybe after all it wouldn't be Shirley. She died ten years ago and dead person will never be comeback…just like Euphy…

Phyllis was running toward the bus stop. She can't be late. It was her nature to be to be late especially on the first day of her work. Well she can't blame herself to be lost. At first she was on a strange place. She even decided to be independent. She wants to earn money on her own. While running stumbled on a man…and then some oranges are falling…oranges her favorite fruit…

"I am sorry I didn't keep an eye while walking." she said on the man that started picking the oranges.

"No I'm the one to be sorry coz I'm the one who didn't keep an eye while walking. "He said raising his head as he found himself staring in those deep emerald eyes. He blinked his eyes several times to compose himself. He stared at her. Those same eyes, the only eyes that drowned him every time he stared at it. She moved to help him pick some oranges. She's smiling while handling the last fallen oranges at him. He misses those smiles that always save him.

"Thank you" Lelouch said calmly.

"You're welcome! I've got to go…see you again "she replied. She stand and will run when he heard somebody…

"Wait!" Lelouch said.

The woman stop and turned her back.

"Why?"She asked.

"Do you want some oranges? I can give you some of it… its plenty for my sister. "He offered handling some oranges to her.

"S-Sure… I would love to!"She said while taking the oranges to him before running away.

Is she really Shirley? Or maybe he was missing her again? Suddenly he saw an ID card at the way. She recognized the face of her. The woman that looks like Shirley. He sense something about it. He was sure it was Shirley, his Shirley. Those eyes and smile that make his heart glow. He will do anything to make her mine again. That promise would never be broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Well guys… Im back for good… It has been one month since the last time I upload my story… I am so sorry… I was busy for the whole month because of my midterms and projects. However, here I am uploading my story… I promised that I would upload as soon as possible… a big THANK YOU! To those who review my story… I love you guys… it really helps me a lot, actually its one of my motivation to my exams…THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Lelouch: What is that?

Me: An apology? Why?

Lelouch: Its sucks… its does not even true!

Me: How could you sure?

Lelouch: You are too busy with reading another fanfiction…what is that…the orange haired boy with that bankai!

Me: Are you jealous about it? Do not worry I did not even forget my own story… it is just a reference to my grammars and vocabulary…

Lelouch: No, do not explain…

Me: Whats wrong with you man?

Lelouch: theres nothing wrong with me…I just don't understand why you take the part Shirley was killed in your story…other authors didn't try to do it…

Me: well let me say that Im not under your geass when this story pop in my mind…

Lelouch: So… then im gonna use my geass on you

Me: don't try man… it will not work against me…okei… so try harder next time! This is the second chapter of my story… Hope you'll like it!

CHAPTER 2: THE PLAN…

Lelouch was smiling while walking toward Suzaku. Suzaku in the other hand was frowning at him.

" Hi Suzaku!" Lelouych greeted

" You're always late"he replied

" Well I am sorry… The oranges are heavy so I had to stop for a while and take some rest. " he explained.

He can't blame him. Ever since befor, his stamina is never that strong. He was intellegent but physically weak. For ten long years, he never had a chance to see him. Those ten years made some diference in Lelouch physically. He was not the young boy he knew. He was now a man.

"You change a lot… well it's been already ten years." Suzaku said.

" I never changed." He replied while handling the oranges.

" What it is for?"he asked Lelouch.

" Its for Nunnaly… Im surre she would love it." He replied.

" What if, he asked who gave it to her?"

"Tell her its from a friend… a close friend."

"Fine. So where do you want to go?"

"I want to visit her."Lelouch smiled and turned his back to Suzaku and started to walk. Suzaku in the other hand was curious about what he is talking with.

Suzaku and Lelouch were walking passed some was holding a bunch of red roses. He was searching for something. Suddenly he saw something and walked toward it. It was a grave covered with decayed leaves and flowers. It was address to Shirley Fennete.

"Well, I guessed it doesn't clean for a year."Suzaku said.

"Yeah, sort of. I think auntie didn't visit it."Lelouch replied.

"I heard that after Shirley's death she came back to Britain."

" I understand her…She lost a lot of thing that make her life…first her husband then her only daughter. Its really my fault."

Lelouch started shoving the decayed leaves and replaced the decayed flower with the one that he was holding.

"Don't blame yourself, Lelouch. You didn't want that to happen."

"If only I get there in time…she would be alive and living happily."

"Stop blaming yourself Lelouch… I know it's hard but accept it."

"Hi Shirley, I'm back… It's been a year since I last visited you."

"Lelouch I'll be there at the tree"Suzaku said while pointing on the huge tree as he excused himself.

He nodded.

He does it for his privacy. He knows that over the past ten years there is still the pain. The same pain when he lose Euphy. He realised that they were both the same. They fight to protect the one they loved but in the end, they both lose it. It was different in Lelouch part. He never had a chance to say those words to Shirley. The words that hold the true feelings of Lelouch. Lelouch who had lost a lot and still remain strong. When Shirley died every part of him died also. So when he ordered to kill himself he cannot do it, the reason why? He cannot kill the man that he considers as his brother. Still he does it for the sake of Lelouch, to help him ease the pain.

" Hey Shirley, remember your promise? This was the tenth year. When will you come back?"Lelouch sighed.

" I ll be waiting here for you…until that day…here's your flowers." Lelouch placed the roses over the grave and walked toward Suzaku who is patiently waiting under the tree.

Many cars had passed through the way near the coffee shop. People were too busy to notice him. They are rushing to go back in their homes or they just forget all that happened in his regime? Is this really the effect of his being tyrant? They all forget what he had done besides they put a large monument of him stabbed by Zero. Is it a compliment or they just do it commemorate his tyranny?

"So what's your plan now?"Suzaku asked. Lelouch satred at Suzaku and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"Lelouch asked.

"Don't be silly Lelouch; you know what I am talking about."Suzaku said while leaning on the table.

"I don't have any plan for now…"he replied.

"Cut it out Lelouch…I know you…you're hiding something…"he said staring coldly at Lelouch."Why did you have to comeback?"

"I don't really understand you-"

"Don't try to hide something from me…"

"Is that the result of being Zero? Being curious?" he teased.

"Nope…just being curious of why did you call me after all this time."

"Well I just wanted to asked about how's Nunaly and -"

"Cut it out Lelouch! Spill it!"

"Fine… There is no point in hiding… I've decided to leave here again."

To live here again? Is that what he heard?

"What! Are you crazy? What if people -" he shouted and not knowing he stand up in the chair. He stoped seeing all the people was staring at them. Suzaku had smiled at them and go back to his chair.

"Don't be hysterical…you'll create a scandal…Zero…"

"Don't call me Zero…I am not him…for now." He said and sighed. "What if people recognized you?"

"Don't worry I can handle it.""and smirked. Suzaku gave him an odd look.

"Don't even try to use your Geass at them!" he scowled.

"I don't use it for these past ten years…and I promise not to use it again."he said and his smile fade away.

"Where do you want to live?"

"I just want to rent an apartment. I wanted also to teach."

"Are you kidding me? What are you thinking? You are being so pathetic Lelouch!

"I can handle things on my own Suzaku, so don't worry too much."

Suzaku gave him only a sigh.

Author Note: Sorry I think its so lame…im sorry again for the late upload… I promise I will upload as soon as for reviewing again!

These parts are written in Tagalog:

Guys…ako ba gumawa nito?ah….hindi ko akalain na buhay pa ang pagiging writer sa loob ko!Binuhay niyo! Maraming salamat sa suportyang ibinigay nyo!kayong apat ang inspirasyon ko!Thank you!


End file.
